It's easy to be addicted to a dark paradise
by dark-paradiseposion
Summary: I fell in love with John Blake from Dark Night Rises and my favorite comic-book character from B-man is Harley Quinn, and I found that these two shipped perfectly together. You should work it out if you read it, most people prefer Harley/Joker but I find my ship to be unique. Also includes Batman, Joker, Poison Ivy, Talia Al Ghul and a few more. The setting is TDKR.


1-First meeting.

"What? Mistah J? You're kickin' me out?" The lights of Gotham drenched the freezing room; Harley Quinn was sitting on the floor with her legs sprawled out in front of her. The green haired man wandered around the room, his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry Harl. Actually, I'm not! Ha-ha!" He giggled in her face, his grin wider than anything. "You see princess, there's simply not enough space." He laughed slowly, the giggle spreading through the room like fire, Harley laughed nervously. "Well sure there is! I've been sleepin' on the balcony, there's a room for the dogs!" She smiled dumbly. The Joker stopped and turned, edging closer to the young woman, until his face was right against hers. "Harley, if I tell you to go" He stopped and pointed to the door, "You go. Got that?" Harley gulped.  
"Sure Puddin' but…" The Joker grabbed her head and pushed it against the wall. Harley gritted her teeth in pain. "But what, little Flower?" Harley's tongue froze, she said nothing but stared into his eyes, she briefly saw love, then everything else. Her inner psychologist was trying to reach out. She saw the fire of Gotham dancing in his eyes, and the shadow of a bat. "Nothin'" She croaked. "Good." He laughed as he let her go. "Now GET OUT." He yelled. He shoved her through the door. She turned to him but instead she turned to a slammed door.

She lay on the floor for a while, her grease paint had wilted and made her look even more hollowed out then she already felt, her hair was drooping and her clothes were filthy. This had happened to her before, the Joker had got bored, and she was simply his toy. She was so afraid of Gotham when she was alone; the streets terrified her, the people made her so afraid. With her head in her hands, Harley thought of what she would do. The apartment block across from where she thought her home was belonged to a Cop, she knew because she'd spied on him before. She'd go over there. Not wearing her Harlequin attire, but something new.

She skipped down the stairs and was hit by the freezing night. Something bright caught her eye; it was a little clothes shop that was in the basement of the block. It was closed. But she remembered she was Harley Quinn, the queen of bad. Mustering up all her strength, Harley slipped over to the shop. There was a little security system but nothing she couldn't handle.

Stepping into the warm shop, all the lights were off, so she flicked on the little desk lamp by the till. The quiet was eerie as Harley flicked through the clothing racks, she stumbled across a red polo neck, unbuttoning her diamond corset, she slipped the polo over her head, it fit well and most of all it was warm. She inspected herself in the mirror, "Lookin' good Harl!" She giggled. She found some black jeans and tried them, she looked sad as she remembered the time she went shopping with Red on her day out. She missed Ivy, why'd she have to be so darn stupid and get herself caught? Harley thought to herself. She put a pair of black boots on and picked up a few pairs of underwear, she saw a little black bag by the corner of the till, "Stupid little girl left it here!" She laughed to herself. Harley rummaged around, keys, phone, wallet, a book. Harley took the wallet and emptied everything else onto the counter; she grabbed the bag and shoved her new belongings into it, picking up a t-shirt that would sleep her fine. Opening the door, she smiled, before running off into the night of Gotham. She undid her bunches and let her hair run loose down her back. She smeared her heavy makeup across her face, and made her way up the flight of stairs towards the apartment of the cop she'd always spied on. She'd guessed from the height of where he lived and the number apartment that she was that he was number 58 or 56. She tried 56.

A man well into his sixties answered, "Well isn't it my lucky day!" He grinned. "Who are you? Harley frowned, "Sorry Sir, wrong number." She said turning her heavy Brooklyn accent down. "No, this is the correct house. Come here!" he made a grab for Harley. She squealed. Across the hall someone's door opened, it was a man in his twenties with cropped brown hair and brown eyes, Harley turned to see him, "What's going on out here?" He shouted, "Mr Tyler, would you _please _get off her and go back inside." Mr Tyler put his hands up and closed his door. Harley would've easily taken him out, but she needed this new persona badly. "Ma'am are you alright?" He asked her, Harley started to shake,  
"Well no, not really. My boyfriend left me earlier and kicked _me _out of my house, I've got nowhere to go and that man just tried to grope me, I'm cold and just…" She broke off and turned on the tears. "It's okay Miss… Come inside for a moment." He guided her inside; Harley smiled out of the corner of her mouth. _That was easy. _She thought, noticing the police uniform hanging up over his closet. "You a cop?" She asked, he smiled and nodded, "Gotham City Police Force, two years and still no raise" He joked, "Sit here, I'll get you a drink." She smiled,  
"I could use one." Looking around the small apartment, Harley smiled. There was a huge TV in the corner playing the football highlights, his closet was integrated in his wall, with the door hanging open, the balcony doors were shut, his couch was leather and his coffee table had boys things all over it, a big empty coffee mug, an open bottle of beer, car magazines, cactus plant, a picture of himself standing with some old man and a motorbike. There was a huge Football poster hanging up on his wall and his shoes were all over the floor. He came back with two glasses of scotch, Harley had only had scotch once before and she'd hated it. "You drink scotch right?" He asked her. Harley laughed, "I'm John by the way, but everyone calls me by my last name, Blake." Harley played with her glass,  
"I'm…" She stumbled for a name; "Beth, my name's Beth" They smiled for a while. "So… you gonna drink that scotch or not?" He laughed. She put the drink on the coffee table. "Okay, you got me, I don't drink scotch. You got any vodka- uh Wine?" She asked him, covering up her thirst for vodka.

"Vodka-Wine?" He grinned. "So which one do you want?" He asked, "Vodka would be pretty good." She replied. He got up and poured a drink for her. "Thanks" She said after he handed it to her. "So, what brings you to this part of town at… 1:34 in the morning?" He asked, checking his watch. "Well, I got nowhere to go." She said lapsing a little on the accent. "Why come here though? I mean anyone could've lived here, a killer, a woman with loads of cats…" He laughed.

"Okay I'll tell you a secret, I live in that apartment across the road, and I see you a lot." Blake looked at his feet and let out a laugh that made Harley feel really happy, even though she was just trying to con Blake. "What's funny?" she asked. He stopped laughing and turned to Harley, with a smile still on his face; "Are you stalking me, Beth?" She shook her head, "Is your boyfriend there?" "I guess, but don't go over there; _I_ don't want to go over there. I'm not even sure he's my boyfriend" She said sadly, she wasn't actually lying, though she knew Joker would probably take her back. "Tell you what, you can stay here tonight, I'm off work tomorrow so I'll be here. "Okay?" He put his hand out. Harley shook it. He leant back a little bit. "I gotta tell you, I don't usually invite strangers into my house and let them sleep over, in fact it's not very cop-like as me but I have to say, not many strangers who come into my house are half as pretty as you. I guess not many strangers come into my house anyway" Harley giggled at Blake's bluntness.

"Sure I guess, thanks, no one has ever called me pretty before."

Blake pulled a duvet and a pillow out from the cupboard by the door and laid it on the sofa for Harley. "Is this okay?" He asked her, "I never have guest's over so I think only my mom has used it."  
"It's great, Blake, thank you." He smiled and looked straight in her eyes.

"What?" She asked, smiling back. "Nothing, I just really recognize you, have we ever had sex?" He asked jokingly. She laughed back, shaking her head, Blake shrugged, "Yeah we probably haven't, night Beth." Harley returned the goodnight and got under the duvet.

She couldn't sleep for a while, Blake had left his door wide open, he wasn't a snorer which was good, but she just stared out at the balcony. The moon was coating the room and it made her feel tranquil. She heard noise from Blake's room; he seemed to sit up, "Blake?" Harley whispered, getting up and walking over to his door. "Hey, can't sleep." Harley lent on the door, the moon shone on Blake, his bare chest was tanned, and he was looking over to Harley with a huge amount of affection. "Me either." She walked over cautiously to his bed, she sat down next to him, and he reached over and touched her chin, "You are very beautiful." Harley didn't know what to say, she found Blake to be… different, he was gentle unlike Joker, he was kind and lonely. She leant in towards him and kissed his lips very lightly.

The sun rose over Blake's apartment and Harley awoke to find Blake had gone. The shower was blaring and the TV was on. She slipped her T-shirt over her head and walked into the kitchen. "Blake?" She called. There were muffled noises from inside the shower, "Blake, you here?" "I'm in the shower, I'll be a second." Harley lay on the couch; an old TV show was on about a man who always got into accidents. There were a few laughable moments but Harley wasn't really watching. Blake came out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist, "Morning." He said to her. "You want breakfast?" He asked, going into the kitchen. "No, I'd better get going; I uh gotta get to work." She gathered up her things, "You know, work!" she panicked. "That's cool, what do you do?" Blake asked her lazily

_I'm a sidekick to the most notorious criminal in the world and constantly plot to kill people._

"I work as a… uh babysitter." She stammered for a while, Blake frowned, and then laughed to himself, shaking his head, "What's up?" Harley thought she'd been rumbled so she laughed along nervously. "Beth, I've seen you naked." He chuckled, "You just remember that." Harley breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Yeah, well I have too so." She went to the door, "I guess I'll see you around." Blake nodded at her, folding up the duvet. "I guess I will. You stay safe out there." He winked.

2-Ivy!

Harley felt very strange as she walked into the early morning of Gotham; the sun rose over the huge skyscrapers and beat down on her face. She sighed and turned to go to her apartment, she'd been gone long enough. She didn't feel bad sleeping with Blake; she'd been Beth, the lonely girl who had nowhere to go. Now she was Harley. She put her hands on the door, but she didn't want to push it open. She didn't want to go back. But maybe Mistah J was different this time; he always was, for a bit.

The sound of Joker snoring loudly was all Harley could hear as she snaked down the hall. She pushed the door open with her foot and realized how she'd been living all this time. There was a smell of burnt rubber and blood was stained on the floor from when he'd hit her so hard she almost cracked her skull, there were old pizza boxes everywhere and a little batman doll pinned on the wall. She cringed and stepped over the Joker's sleeping body, he wouldn't be awake for another few hours. She clambered past a sleeping dog and onto the balcony. Blake's apartment caught her eye and she ducked low, but caught his bare chest in her eye line, he was ironing and seemed to be singing. She rested her head on the metal railings and sighed. She bundled her handgun, glock and a hand grenade into her bag, zipping it up as she did. She grabbed her clean uniform and some money. Harley was on her now.

Though she secretly wished that everything could still be how it was, she leant over The Joker and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I love you Puddin' and I know I ain't gonna stop." She let a tear fall and sighed.

"Did'e kick you out again Harl?" A voice asked. Harley gasped and turned around, a woman was sitting on top of a wall, she had electrifying red hair and a greenish tint to her skin.  
"Red?" Harley asked, Ivy got off the wall and grabbed Harley's hand and pulled her behind the wall. "I can't be seen out in the daylight, I'm just scoping out some stuff. What's with the outfit?" Harley didn't even hear what her best friend had to say, "Oh my god Red! It's you, it's really really you!" Harley flung her arms around Ivy's neck "Yes it is now what's happened?" She asked Harley. So she began to explain everything that happened however Ivy was unsurprised. "I did a bad thing Red, a real bad thing." Ivy frowned.

"What did you do?" Harley closed her eyes and began to cry, "Harley!" "I did a bad thing. I-I…" She sniffed, "I slept with a cop!" Ivy instantly stopped frowning and instead laughed. "So? So what Harl? That's a good thing; get Joker out of your head!" She giggled. "No, you don't geddit Red. He had no idea who I was, he thinks I'm some random chick called Beth." "So…" Ivy signaled for her to continue.

"So, 'imma create total war, I wanna destroy this place. I hate it and you're comin' too. When Blake, the cop, comes to clean up the mess, he'll sure fire recognize me." Ivy smirked at Harley,  
"I like you're thinking and so what, I like making war. He means nothing right?" Harley shrugged "He was a good guy. I guess we wouldn't work, anyway."

"Atta girl. Now let's get out of here, lose the granny clothes."

At Ivy's apartment, Harley put all her stuff on the floor, "We're going to a party tonight." Ivy smiled. "Awesome! I love a party." Harley grinned, "How come though?" Ivy shook her head and laughed deeply. "Oh Harley, you forget, I can get us into any party you want." Harley laughed with her friend. She went into the bathroom and stepped out of her previous clothes. When she came out her hair was tied up into bunches, her eyeliner flicked off her eyes in a perfect line, her lips were deep crimson and she was wearing a mini-dress with black and red diamonds all over it. Her thigh tattoo showed it was a deck of cards that spelled out Joker. Ivy rolled her eyes, but looked pleased, "That's better, by the way dress code is devils and angels." Ivy muttered, "Thought you'd like that." "Gee Red, I love it! Ya know anyone who's comin' to this party anyway?" She asked.

"All I know is that it's Gotham's _elite_" Ivy replied.

3-Party

The party was being held by the Mayor's son in one of the most renowned skyscrapers in Gotham City and it was bedecked with flowers and lights, there was a champagne shower and a chocolate fountain, Harley grinned at the fountain, turning a marshmallow in the chocolate and giggling every time she ate one. Ivy hardly smiled, sporting a black dress that dropped to her knees and hand-stitched wings that were wired into her dress. Harley was in a playful red, the dress was strappy and clung to her like a magnet, her shoes were black with a red heel, she'd gone with long bunches and devil horns. Many other women had dressed like that, but Harley and Ivy seemed to captivate the crowd under their elusive spell. After a quick scan of the room, Ivy came up behind Harley and nodded in the direction of the bedroom, "Money's in there." Harley jumped slightly, "Be cool Harl, be cool, the money's in there. Under the mattress, so the winner goes to... Us!"  
"Money? Oh boy! How we gonna do this Red?" She asked. But before long, Harley saw something that distracted her from the brilliant scheme. "Harley? Have you been listening to me at all?" "Yeah money, bedroom, rich. Blake's here." Ivy's eye opened wide. "Go and talk to him." She prodded.

"I don't think so; he thinks I'm a babysitter called Beth. Why would I be at this darn party?" But Ivy wasn't listening. She was flicking her eyelashes at him, "No way Ive's, hands off."  
"I knew you had feelings for him!" She laughed, "No I've got no interest in cops, too dangerous." Ivy pinched Harley's arm, "Alright I'm goin' I'm goin!" She rubbed her arm looking back at Ivy. She bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry Ma'am." The person apologized Before Harley had a chance to recover her eyes met with his. "Blake?" She asked in her fullest, densest accent, she wacked her hand over her mouth. "Beth? How come you're here?" Harley bit her lip and was about to turn on her school girl charm when Ivy appeared, "She's with me, I'm her sister, Pam." Ivy stuck her hand out, Blake frowned "You two don't look alike, for one thing, your skins kinda, I don't mean to be rude, but green?" Ivy chuckled her sultry laugh and look Blake dead in the eye, "I'm an elfin angel, part of the makeup, besides she's only my half-sister." Ivy recovered quickly, "Ah, I see. Well it was lovely meeting you Pam, good to see you again, in the same day Beth." "You too, Mr Blake." Harley responded. When they were sure he'd gone, they high fived each other, "Solid work, Pam!" Harley giggled. "Where we goin' next?" Ivy smoothed down her dress and kept total composure, "Well we've got to figure… actually, you go on the balcony, and I'll figure this out" Harley hated the technical side to crime; she loved to smash stuff up and cause mayhem, so she obliged. As she made her way onto the balcony, she stopped very suddenly and realized that Blake was outside having a smoke. He turned before she could leave. "Beth? Again!" He laughed signalling for her to come over. "Good party right?" Harley smiled, battling with her accent. Blake breathed out cigarette smoke, "Yeah. I got invited here by Commissioner Gordon, he's looking for someone." Harley gulped slightly, "You have any idea who?" Blake shook his head, "They keep things like this secret from cops, and we also leave it to Batman. It's been quiet recently" "What has?" Harley asked, though Blake was right, it had been quiet. Everyone was in the cells, except Joker and she _had _to beat him to a mindless violent escapade.  
"Well just stuff like violence and deaths you know. I've only been dealing with low level stealing and disruption, boring stuff."

"Boring?" Harley smiled. "What when you were a kid, did 'ya imagine gun chases, murders, the life of a cop pulling you into an awesome world of unknown and total coolness?" She asked dramatically,

"Maybe something like that. Maybe." They stared out to the skyline. "Gotham looks good from up here, doesn't it?" He whispered, the last of his cigarette ash burning out.  
"Yeah, it does, hey you ever meet the Batman?" She asked curiously, Harley hated him and wanted to know if Blake did too. "Never met the guy, seen him plenty though. I admire him a lot." Harley pursed her lips. "Yeah I guess he does some pretty good stuff for Gotham." Harley sighed. "Anyway… you look freezing." Blake took off his suit jacket and put it over Harley's shoulders. They stood in silence for a little while, Harley looked over the edge, and the lights of Gotham were so perfect she felt almost… sane. Blake turned back from the edge and looked her in the eyes, her brown into her blue. "You're gonna kiss me now, aren't you?" He didn't respond, just kissed her lips. After a perfect few moments, Harley pulled away and looked back into his eyes. "Thanks Blake. Really thanks." He kissed her again, this time softly, their faces were cold, but Harley didn't care, in that moment she really didn't care. "You're welcome Beth. You're really welcome"

Harley squealed as Ivy emptied out the contents of her bag onto the bed. "Red, this is incredible!" She began to play with the money, her laughs uncontrollable. "Now this is what _I_ wanna do…"Harley explained her plan to Red, who listened keenly. "I think we can pull this off." She smiled.

"I know Red! We gonna pull off the greatest party in history!" Harley squealed again, throwing her arms around Ivy's neck.

For the next few days, Harley and Ivy kept a low profile; Ivy went to her lair on Gotham Island, Harley was making her plans, she wanted to be remembered, she was going to write her name on every single wall in that darn hospital. There was no mistake. Harley hadn't thought about Blake that much, granted she'd thought about the kiss, but she had one objective, destroy Gotham before Mistah J did.

4- Bang.

Present.

The moon was up, Harley knew it was time. She pulled on her coat and pulled her hair tight; she looked in the mirror by the door of Ivy's apartment, her makeup was heavy and she knew that it would get messy. Her knife was in the belt of her black and red leggings. "Smile for me!" She said at her reflection. All she could hear was Mistah J's voice in the back of her head. She sang down the corridor, skipping. She was very quiet as she slipped into the cold. Ivy had told her that this was her time for her own doing, and that she would watch the chaos unfold, rather than create it.

This was her own; she was going to do this on her own, she walked briskly and smiled to herself.

City Hall was dark; only the Mayor's wife was inside, finishing some paperwork, Harley stole into the roof, looking down at the innocent woman. She crawled along a wooden beam and dropped to the floor. "Hey mama" Harley smiled. She screamed, backing up against the wall, Harley followed her, "Who are you? What do you want from me?" Harley giggled at the desperation. "Oh nothing, just, well I need ya to come down to the hospital with me." She pulled out a handgun. "No one's gonna get hurt if ya come along, what would your name be by the way?" She asked sweetly. "Julie, my name is Julie; I'm the mayor's wife." "Blah Blah blah! I don't need your life story, now move Julie." Harley snarled. She grabbed Julie's wrist.

Harley walked calmly out of the building; she escorted her short walk down the road to the hospital, it was busy as usual, but Harley's intentions were different, she didn't care, the more people the better. She thought.

"Can I help you?" A young nurse shuffled over with a clipboard. Harley looked at her, clutching Julie.

"Everybody get down or I shoot!" Harley screamed. The hospital floor stopped as people got down underneath tables and beds. After a few moments total panic, silence ensued. "Now, you guys gotta listen and you gotta listen to me good. I've got a little surprise for you guys in the basement of this place, I got twenty until this place falls to the ground, you gotta listen to what I say, and if anyone doesn't, I'll kill Mrs Mayor here." A woman whimpered. "Shut up!" Harley yelled, dragging Julie to the main office. She grabbed a pair of handcuffs and put them on Julie's hand, attaching the other end onto a radiator.

The news of Harley's hostages had reached the police station and they were already moving onto her tail. Harley propped her huge black boots on the desk as she noticed a camera in the corner. "Hey! I know ya can see me! Well if you're lookin' just know I got a little buddy here!" She twisted her foot around and scrunched up her lips at the camera. "Mwah!" She giggled.

After a few minutes, Harley had her feet propped on the desk and a nail file in her hand, she was singing quietly to herself as he heard Julie start to pray. "What ya doin' there Juuuulie?" She taunted. Julie said nothing in reply, continuing to pray.

Officer Blake was in the all night diner ordering a burger when his partner radioed him. "Blake, Harley's hostage situation has escalated, there's a bomb in the building. You gotta get down there" His mouth dropped open. "I'll be right there." Blake ducked out of the diner and into the cold street. The line of police cars and military was surrounding the Hospital; he went and joined his partner. "Haven't had one of these in a while." He murmured, inspecting the surroundings with nothing but his eyes, "You can say that again, I thought it was The Joker or Two Face." They kneeled in silence in front of a police car when the Chief of Police trotted over. "You two look like good faces, what are your names boys?" They both stood to face the Chief, "My name is John Blake, and this is my partner Chris Lei." Blake said quietly. "Good, Blake, Lei, get in that hospital." He smiled.

"You deal with the hostages; I'm going to get Harley." Blake said as they ran off in different directions. He twisted around corners and clung onto his gun with everything he had, his search was short as he heard giggling come from the chief of medicines office. He ran to the door and stopped when Harley caught sight of him. She gasped and stood stock-still. "Hands on your head!" Blake screamed. Harley laughed nervously, "You think 'imma give up this easy?" Blake edged forward, his gun out in front of him.

"Let the hostage go." He said angrily through gritted teeth. "Don't make me shoot you. Let her go." He eyeballed Julie. Harley spun around, smiling and laughing, trying not to make eye-contact.  
"I know you, you aint' gonna shoot me, if anything I'll shoot you." She said when she sat down in the chair. Blake lowered the gun cautiously, sweat pouring from his forehead.  
"You don't know me; you don't know me at all." He laughed.

"Oh actually I do, you're Officer Blake, you're handsome and cute, you catch the bad guys and lock us away!" "That's my job, Harley." He half smiled. "But flattery won't get you anywhere, come with me." Harley was having none of it. "I don't wanna! Why do you wanna ruin my party for?" She complained. Blake suddenly stood very still and tucked his gun back into his shirt and edged closer, arching his brow.  
"I think I know you too." She backed up towards the desk, trying to get as far away as possible. "Beth?" He asked as he noticed a tattoo on her hip of another deck of cards. She'd hidden the Joker one from him very well. "Who the heck is Beth?" She asked convincingly. "No one, don't worry. Harley, is there a bomb in this Hospital?" He asked, almost shouting. Before she could answer, Blake's radio sounded, "Other hostages safe, what are we gonna do about the patients? Have you got Harley yet? Over." Harley laughed loudly, then sat on the floor very suddenly. She put her head in her hands and began to cry very softly. "Everything's wrecked!" She sobbed into her hands. Blake moved over cautiously and crouched next to Harley. "It's too late." Blake repulsed and leant back, knocked by the news. He pushed his hair back, coated in sweat. Harley stared at him, her lip quivering.

The bang was the loudest thing Blake had ever heard, his ears rang and he saw blue stars, he opened his eyes as smoke clouded the room into an eruption of sirens and flashing blue lights, his heart beat loudly in his ears and one of them began to pour blood. He couldn't see Julie or Harley through the damage and his lungs were too crowded to speak up.

"Blake?" Someone croaked, he saw a hand moving about under the wreckage, "Blake I can't move." He realized he couldn't either, mustering up everything he had he called out.  
"Harley, try and see if you can move your neck." There was some moaning for some time as her blonde bunches became visible. "I think I can… yeah I done it!" She squirmed around for a while, "Julie's… well she's dead." Harley cried. The radiator had exploded in the blast, giving Julie no chance. Blake gasped for air.  
"Harley can you grab my hand?" He asked her, moving his hand towards hers. She edged forward, the desk blocking her, "I can't it hurts Blake!" She sobbed, "It hurts loads." Blake kicked the wall to get some leeway between him and the crumbled brickwork.

"Try now." He told her. Harley yelped as she moved over the desk with her arms, Blake's hand slipped into hers.

"There you go, well done, now we gotta get out of here." He said after an eruption of coughs and splutters. He first caught a glimpse of Harley's face when the desk shifted to lower ground. She had a gash on her arm and her makeup was so smeared she was barely recognizable Blake pulled Harley's hand but she cried in pain, Blake cringed at her pain. "Harley?" He called after a brief silence. "Yeah?" She whimpered desperately. "Blake please don't let my hand go." She pleaded with him.

"Harley, this is what I signed up for, and it's pulling me into an awesome world of unknown and total coolness." Blake groaned. "I know who you are, and you are good. You are a good person. I know it" Harley cried even more as her lungs filled up. "I just wanted my own revenge."

Harley managed to stand up and brush herself off, Blake was lying by the wall looking at her, "I'm sorry officer." She said sadly as she escaped out of the room.

5- Four years later

"What happened here four years ago today at Gotham City Hospital? Today we remember the lives lost in the anniversary of the explosion." Vicki Vale stood in the snow, in front of The New Gotham Hospital the heat lamps over her as she read out her cue. A voice behind the camera shouted "Roll the tapes!" The lights went down and Vicki lit a cigarette, sitting in her chair marked 'Vale'  
"It's sad isn't it? And to think- Ugh no Mikael, not now- and to think that Harley Quinn hasn't even been punished, I mean like, she must have been totally bananas- Mikael!" She shouted, brushing the makeup artist off her arm.

Vicki Vale couldn't have been more wrong.

"Cheer up honey, I know you feel bad, it being the anniversary and all that today, but it's ok." They were sat at a lunch table, picking their food that looked like cooked sick without the cooked and Harley's friend and fellow inmate Kelly was comforting her best she could. The asylum had had a renovation and if an asylum could look nice, then Arkham did. They'd been allowed gender appropriate canteens and at least four food fights occurred per day, it was an exception today however as the canteen fell silent on Harley's arrival. She sighed heavily, "I know Kel, but Bat-Brain's comin' to see me later, can you believe it?" She rested her head on the table, Kelly stroked her hair and smiled a little out of the corner of her mouth, Harley turned her head away from her and began to sniffle.  
"Oh Harl, you don't feel bad about it do you? That's not the Quinn I know." But Harley didn't listen, "I'm ready to go back to my cell now. I'll see you at dinner." She said quietly, Kelly waved over a guard who grabbed Quinn's wrist.

The chunky guard shoved Harley in her little cell, without a word and left her slumped on the floor.

"Miss Quinn" Someone said sternly. Harley raised her head sadly, like a little puppy. "Harley?" They asked.

"Commissioner" She stammered, gathering herself up and smearing her makeup over her face, "The Batman wishes to see you." He said, "Come with me please." Commissioner Gordon held his arm out as the cell door slid open; she grabbed onto him and was followed closely by an armed guard. When they neared an interview room, Harley began to cry a bit more, silently the commissioner blankly handed her a handkerchief.

Harley had been met with Batman plenty of times before, he was tall and muscles bulged out of his suit, and he had a deep husky voice. Stepping into the cold room something by the window caught her attention, Harley gasped so deeply she broke into a splutter of coughs. She ignored the tall figure propped up by the wall and looked to the window, Batman wasn't alone, there was a slightly younger looking man, perhaps in his late 20's with black hair and a black cape that was draped over a dark red and black super hero costume, with a black 'R' in the corner of his chest, the black cape was hooded so his face was unclear. "Looks like you've got backup eh Bats?" She croaked. Batman nodded at her presence, his arms folded, "Well observed Miss." The hooded creature returned. "As you know Harley, it is the anniversary of the explosion in the hospital." He continued.

"So?" Harley spat as the tears rose in her throat again; she was determined not to let Batman and the boy see her hurt. "I know who ya' are!" She suddenly yelled with delight at the young man. "You are Robin! You're the Boy Wonder!" She clapped her hands suddenly. Batman moved from his position, startling Harley slightly.  
"Well done. Now, as you know a lot of lives were lost." Harley rolled her eyes, "What are ya gettin' at Bats? We did this last year, only minus the bird!" A little smile escaped Robin's lips.  
"Batman, if it's ok with you, I'd like a moment with the girl." He asked after a little silence. Batman said nothing, only rushing out of the room with the Commissioner. Robin sat down opposite Harley, "You know a lot of people died Harley. A lot." He said sternly, Harley folded her arms, "Aw Gee, I didn't know that." She said sarcastically. "What's your point?" "Police officers and the like" He flicked back his hood and Harley practically swallowed her tongue. "W-what are ya gettin' at Birdy?" She mumbled, trying not to make eye contact more than ever, "They never did find the body of GCPD Officer Blake. I heard got out, got fixed up. They found you a few hours later didn't they? Broken legs, bruised, battered and broken, crying outside the ruins of the hospital" Harley shook her head, "I dunno what you're talking about." She folded her legs over. Robin rolled his eyes, "I don't." She said in a childish voice. She looked up at Robin through her bangs, his hood had fallen a bit, he had a black eye mask but she knew. "That's impossible." She whimpered. He had a pink scar on his jaw and the base of his neck.  
"You are right, it is impossible." Robin said, standing up, "I think we're done here, unless there's anything you wanted to say?" He asked, Harley stood up and ran her fingers over his scar,  
"Has Bat-Brain gone?" She whispered, Robin craned his neck over to the door, "I think, why?" He asked. She looked at him; about a thousand things were running through her mind. "So I can do this." She muttered, kissing him very softly, her fingers sliding down his neck, he reciprocated her affection and pulled her closer.

After a few seconds he pushed her back. "No." He stuttered. "No this is really bad." He said, his head fell into his hands, "No, no, no, and no." Harley was a little shaken up and looked equally shocked."I'm sorry." She whimpered. She reached out to touch his arm but he pulled away, his head was bowed, "No, I'm sorry. You gotta go." Harley stared in slight fascination, she tilted her head to the side,

"You know what, everything I've ever loved I've now lost. My Joker, we all know what went down there, Ivy, she ran away with Freeze, the little bastard and I thought I lost _you_, but thanks Bird-Boy, thanks for showin' me that I didn't need you in the first place, a little piece of me has been gone for so long and I was so sure it was you that was makin' it so hard to breathe. But it's not." She whispered. Robin was taken aback. "I couldn't come back for you. I couldn't." But Harley turned away, "Can ya take me back to my cell? I wanna be alone." She asked.

6-Confusion

Days felt like weeks for Harley, her cell was dimly lit and surrounded by double glazed glass, all she saw were the four walls around her, it wasn't uncomfortable mind, she wasn't given the worst treatment because the big cheeses at Arkham didn't want any more trouble from her. The floors were shiny and she had a bed in the corner, a little table to keep her few possessions on, a deck of cards, a joker doll, the old batman one. A mirror hung above a little sink in the corner. Then she had other things, a radio which she'd paid for with her money, a giant poster of the Gotham skyline which she'd drawn on in red, there were toiletries strewn in the corner and a wilting red flower taped to the wall. You see, in the Arkham Renovation, they had built a shop and any money the inmates received could go on things like basic radios, toiletries, clean uniform, books and things, the radios were sold only to a few because there were some criminals who could make a machine to destroy the world with just a radio. To some people this was met with disgust, Arkham _Asylum _sounded more like a hotel, but others said that if they made the asylum nice, what would be the point in the criminals leaving?

Harley's old cell had been vile, blood had stained every corner and it rarely saw light, she hadn't been allowed anything. This cell was so… animated. She flopped onto her bed, sighing deeply. There was an empty cell next to hers, it belonged to Ivy, and all that was left was an old uniform and a few toxic messages etched into the walls. Harley missed her, in her thoughts she drifted into a very deep sleep, so deep in fact, when she woke up the inmates were being rounded up; a guard typed the complicated code into Harley's cell and released the door. "What's happenin' Ma'am?" She asked. "Get over to that line!" The woman screeched. There were four lines of women, all in the orange Arkham Uniform, some stood strait, others growled, but Harley knew very well that something had happened. She joined the line the Guard had told her to, it seemed the most normal, with all the women about her age, she spotted Talia Al Ghul, a recent inmate in another, she didn't look right though, usually Talia exuded confidence but where she was standing now her head was bent and all the women around her were tall and butch looking, Talia had a similar body to Harley and there wasn't much of her. "Right Ladies, I'm sorry to report a stolen item. We know it who did it. We just want to see if you do too, now if you don't come forward, we will humiliate you in front of your darling inmates." A man said slimily, it was one of the wardens who constantly sexualised every one of the girls, he told slimy jokes and was far too handsy. The room fell silent, Harley felt sick.

"No one?" He smiled, walking up and down the rows. When he got to Harley he stopped, he smelt of sweat and brandy, "Miss Quinn, how wonderful to see you! I hear it's the anniversary of your lovely little plot you carried out." He grinned, touching one of her bunches and tugging it slightly. She grimaced, "Y-yes S-sir." She spluttered. He looked at her for a few more torturing seconds, the room heating up as sweat poured down his face.  
"Good girl." He said, breaking the silence.

He moved across to Talia's line, moving slowly and stopping gradually at her.

"Miss Al Ghul, would you like to come with us please?" Talia continued to stand strait, not obeying the warden. He looked to face her, "Come on." He said, pulling her wrist. "Or do you want us to tell everyone?" He slithered. Talia's jaw clenched as she marched off with him, her long black hair sweeping behind her. All the inmates breathed a sigh of relief, "Back to your cells, all of you!" The head Guard yelled.

Harley snaked through the corridor quickly, she was confused about Talia, what could she have stolen? Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"You thought I wouldn't come back for you eh?" Someone giggled. Harley gasped as she saw her best friend standing next to her cell. "IVY!" She squealed. "Ivy you came back!" She jumped up in her arms; Ivy's eyes were wide as she hugged her friend. "Of course I did, now let's get inside quickly." There were a few guards dotted about but Ivy didn't care so she slipped into Harley's cell with her.

"So, talk to me." Ivy said mischievously, her legs crossed as she leant up against the wall. Harley was on her bed, holding a Joker doll. "I don't even know where to start." Harley grinned.

7- Therapy

For a few weeks nobody saw Talia, and as the days got slowly warmer so did the mood, Harley and Ivy were back together following Mister Freeze's sudden change of heart and ditching Ivy for a fresh start with his ever-frozen wife in Iceland. There was nothing for Ivy outside so she turned herself in. One evening as the inmates were outside getting their exercise, Ivy was draped over a chin-up bar and Harley was sitting cross-legged under her, intensely concentrating on catching a bug that was crawling up her arm. "What do you think's happened to Talia?" Ivy asked quietly, Harley's eyes flickered upward,  
"Hard to say really, I guess they sent her somewhere… uh secure." Ivy nodded in agreement, the moon had well settled over the grounds, giving the dust a glow to it. Ivy breathed out a little toxin and curled it around the air, causing a surrounding girl to gag and run away, Harley was used to it so only coughed weakly. "Quinn?" Someone barked, it was a detective from GCPD, Harley's head pricked up, "You have a visitor."

Harley was delivered to one of the therapy rooms, announcing to the detective that her session wasn't until Sunday; the detective ignored her and unlocked the door, "Wait here." He said in a gruff voice, pushing Harley down onto a plastic chair, she squeaked a bit as the force knocked the wind out of her slightly, she wriggled in her chair and observed the room, there was a fern in the corner, lots of pictures hanging on the walls, a newspaper from 2005 on the coffee table and a flask of what seemed like roasting coffee, the room was very dark with just a little desk lamp on the table.

She heard muffled voices outside, "The girl needs help B, I'm not sure you're up to it." Someone tutted, "Will you relax. I think it would be healthy to keep her in an unclosed environment for as long as possible, I was a cop for six years, and I've worked with a few crazies in my time." There was a pause,  
"Well alright, call me when you're done, maybe we can catch the game highlights." The detective walked away.

"You comfortable there?" Someone asked, Harley gasped a little bit. In the darkness it was hard to tell who was talking, "Uh… yeah." She mumbled, working it out for herself. He was in normal clothes, a black jumper and chinos with white trainers; his black coat was worn through. Sitting opposite her his face turned serious. "Harley I come with news you won't like." Harley's face wilted slightly, facing him in her chair, "Just get it out." She whispered hoarsely. "Please Blake." She begged.

"We found the Joker." He said, clasping his hands together. Harley jumped in her chair and clapped her hands, "Why's that a bad thing B? That's amazin'!" Blake's face grew greyer, causing Harley to droop. "You found his body didn't ya?" She croaked. Blake dropped his head more, "Well?" She asked angrily. Blake walked over to the door, and locked it with the heavy bolt on the door. "Why'd they ever install that?" He asked himself loudly. But Harley didn't hear him; she sunk off her chair and hugged her knees. "This is my fault. If I hadn't run away, he'd still be here. It's my fault, we were gonna take over Gotham _together_. But because I ran away, he went out on his own and got himself killed, he needed me. I needed him. It's my entire fault." Harley whispered to herself. Blake rushed over and crouched by her, "Harley this isn't your fault. He fell into the cops trap." Harley's face was in her knees, and as she slowly looked up at Blake, her eyes wild she screamed. "No! This is my fault! He was my Mistah J and I let him go!" She broke into fierce crying and screamed with every sob. Blake grabbed her and hugged her tightly, Harley screeching as she cried, nestling Blake's warm chest. Blake stroked her hair. "He gave me a real deep scar ya know." She sobbed into him. Blake's eyes flashed, "He hit you?" Harley sat up and rubbed her eye, leaning on her palms, looking deep into his eyes, "Nah not exactly, it's just… I can't go to sleep without seein' his face now. Ya know." Blake nodded sadly, "Harley… I'm sorry." He said shakily, studying her arm, there was a long, pink scar along her wrist. He traced it with his fingers, "Was that him?" Harley touched his hand as it caressed her arm, giving her goose bumps. "One time, I wasn't doin' what he said." Blake looked down, "Jesus." He mumbled. Harley grabbed Blake's arms and put them round her waist. She edged closer to him and pressed her forehead against his. "I'll always love my Joker ya know." She whispered.

"I know that." He responded quickly. The tension was like ice over a pond. As her legs wrapped around him he kissed her roughly, the tension smashing into a million pieces.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." He said, pulling his jumper over his head and trying to lace his trainers at the same time. "You think I'm crazy." She muttered, sitting by the window watching the rain slash it, "Of course I don't. Is it because of what I said to that guy? I had to get him off my back." Harley sighed, "Oops I've gone crazy." She mumbled to himself. Blake huffed, pulling on his jacket. He looked at the door but marched over to Harley, who was placed under the window. He threw his jacket off again and sat opposite her. "What you thinking about?" He asked. Harley let out a little smile, as she smeared a tear off her cheek, "A lot of stuff. Mostly how we did it in a therapy room at my asylum, a little bit about Mistah J and a tiny bit about how its 2:34 AM." Blake shook his head and chuckled; "Now you think about it… pretty weird, don't worry tough, we're covered." Harley looked at him with a sultry smile, "I wasn't worried." Strands of hair had fallen over her face as she had tried to brush her hair back into a bun,

"I fell in love with you four years ago Quinn." Blake said, staring at the door. Harley gasped.

"I think I might 'ave fallen in love with you too." She croaked weakly. The moon was full in the window. Blake leant over, brushing her hair behind her ear, and kissed her soft. "I'll protect you from Gotham's darkness, don't worry." He whispered, "Now get out of here, go on." He winked at her; she gathered up her legs and snuck out of the door, leaving Blake in the darkness.

8- Wounds

Blake didn't catch the game highlights, in fact, when he left the asylum; the light of the sky would come over the city in a few hours. He rubbed his head tiredly and carried on with the walk.

"HELLO!" Someone yelled. Blake ducked his head in fright, "H-Helloooooooo?" They yelled again, Blake noticed someone hanging from a high fence in an alleyway. "That's impossible." He mumbled to himself.

"No, no. It's not impossible at all, my dear boy." The man leapt down and faced Blake; he was taller, scarier and greener. "Joker." Blake mumbled under his breath. "But... you're dead." He said, confused. "No I'm not. I have loyal followers and each of them willing to die for me." Blake noticed that as The Joker had been talking he'd become backed up against the wall. "Well? Say something!" He laughed. But his face milliseconds later clouded. "I- I know you love my Harl." He gulped.

"No… She doesn't love you. You were psychotic; you hit her and permanently scarred her." Joker rolled his eyes, "Oh psychotic, it's such a, such a strong word." He laughed. "No, I love that girl; she's pathetic and always comes back for more of me. It's not a crime to take advantage of that." He muttered. He pressed his hands on Blake's chest. "You slept with her yet?" He asked, compressing his ribs. Blake gasped in pain. "Just did." He taunted; his breath shortening. "And I have before that. Twice." Joker punched Blake in frustration. "No! Why'd you do that?" He whipped a knife out of his pocket. Blake gasped. "I cut Harley with this knife. Seeing as you two young _lovers _have done it, you'll have noticed that she's got a long scar on her back, you ever notice she's got a _beautiful_ back, all arched, so you can see her spine. She's got little freckles in her back too. Have you seen that scar my boy?" He asked, holding the knife to his temple. Blake swallowed deeply.

Joker turned around to make an impact but before he could, Blake's Robin instincts kicked in and wiped Joker's feet from underneath him. He landed on the floor and spat blood from his mouth. "Good!" He laughed, "That was well done, but I can't allow it." He sat up, just as Blake went to stamp on Joker's arm; a knife plunged into his wrist. Blake ground his teeth and moaned in agony. Joker stood up, "Ooh that arm looks _sore, _just enough time to hear a story." Blake bit down on his lip and began to frantically cover his arm with his coat, to stop the blood spilling over his jumper and trousers. The cold pricked his skin as Joker walked viscously over to him, staring into his eyes. "I had a son, he was a bit of a pretty boy, looked kinda like you. His mother and I, we didn't get along so good. When my son was born, she lost it, wasn't the girl I fell in love with anymore. Isn't that tragic? So a few years later, when I got a call at 3am saying I had to come pick up my son, did I realize I had to come and pick up my sons body? No. I didn't. He'd been murdered in cold blood by a cop who thought he'd committed a crime. In my grief, I kill my wife. Then Harley came along and made it better… then you took her away, so I might be forced to kill you." Blake had heard about these notorious stories of Joker's and how he'd come into situations, hardly any were true apparently, but all were deep seated and disturbing. Blake gasped more in pain but soon he heard a noise above him, he didn't look up as to distract the Joker. He edged closer and closer with the knife. "1…2…3…" He mumbled, the silver knife glinting in the moonlight.

"Boo." Someone whispered gruffly. Before Blake even had time to react, Batman had swiped Joker out and pulled him back. "NO!" Joker yelled, "No, this is so unfair, Batman I know you love playing with me but no! I'm trying to kill someone." Joker kicked Batman in the chest, "Come on." He said in his 'Batman voice' He pulled Joker over his shoulder, "Here you go Kid." Batman said, throwing him a set of keys as he climbed into his Batmobile, throwing the Joker on the backseat and locking the doors. Blake had been given this key set before, it was keys to a Jaguar that Bruce owned and a key for Wayne Manor and a radio attached, "What can I do for you Mr Blake?" Alfred said over the radio, Blake looked at his arm and murmured,  
"I need you to come pick me up, Joker stabbed me and I can't drive."

"I'll be right with you." He reassured. Blake sat down on the pavement rubbing his head, his wound was still pouring blood and it stung like a metal drill powering into his arm. Alfred pulled up beside him in a Porsche with red interior; Blake climbed in and complimented him on car choice. "I don't think Master Wayne would appreciate you getting blood all over his Aston Martin, don't you agree."  
"Yeah" He gasped. Alfred drove to Wayne Manor quickly, avoiding traffic lights and people. As the car pulled up one of the maids rushed out, "Oh Mister Blake that looks nasty, we'll get you cleaned up right away it's no worry. Come with me." Alfred waved her away once they were indoors, "Really no need Giselle, Mr Blake and I have business to discuss." The maid obliged and walked up the stairs without Blake. Alfred took him down to the Batcave, once down below he handed Blake a towel, "Go and clean the blood of yourself, you know where the spare changes of clothes are." Blake washed the blood away from his hair and arms, the warm water stinging and soothing him at the same time, reminding him of Harley. Once the water ran clear, he got out of the shower and dried himself, avoiding the wound. He put a robe on and came out to see Alfred.

"Let's have a look at it then." He stretched his arm out for Alfred to inspect, who winced at the cut slightly. After Alfred stitched up his arm Blake stretched it, "Ah that feels better, thanks Alfred." He said, Alfred looked confused and when Blake asked what was wrong Alfred replied, "This is just a quick inquiry Mr Blake, I, uh haven't seen you in the suit for a little bit, is there anything wrong at all?" Blake shook his head "No, nothing I guess I've just been a little busy. Anyway, I'd better get going, got some stuff to do."

"It's always a pleasure Mr Blake." Alfred smiled.

9-Return

Harley lay in her cell, facing a wall, sobbing to herself.

She hated the Joker and loved him at the same time; her emotions for him were the equivalent of a paint bomb going off in a room with only white furniture, she wished he was here to put his strong arms around her. Every single time she closed her eyes she saw him, when she thought of Blake her heart beat faster because she finally realized what it was like to love someone, love someone as much as she loved him. But now she'd never find out if Joker loved her as much as she did because he was _dead. _

"Harley Quinn, Harley, Harley." Someone laughed. Harley thought it was another voice in her head, but as she pricked her head up she say a tall figure standing in the shade of the cell. She gasped. "Mistah J!" She screamed, throwing herself in his arms, he briefly returned the affection before smacking her to the floor, her little body crumpling. "Ow Mistah J. That hurts!" She sobbed, looking up at his smiling face,  
"Good. It seems you didn't miss me as much as you're letting on." He sneered, "As it happens, Dollface, I ran into your boyfriend." Harley gasped at Joker's revelation, blood shot to the back of her throat and she closed her eyes, "He's not my boyfriend." She mumbled, Joker kicked her in the chest, "What is he then?!" He shouted, picking her up. "If you didn't care you wouldn't want to know what I did to him… Would you?" Harley shook her head, confused by the question, "Uh uh, Mistah J." She winced as he threw her back on the floor. "Please stop." She begged, "My baby, do you want to know what I did to your little friend?" He asked, pushing her against a wall, "What did ya do?" She gulped, fear really overtaking her eyes now as Joker's arms were either side of her, preventing her from moving. "I got my knife and told him a little story." Harley gasped, "Worried yet? Calm your pretty little head, Batman came to his rescue." Harley tired not to express her relief. "I see your happiness, Princess." He snarled, pushing a kiss on her lips. She returned it, "Mistah J, I'm sorry." She wept as a smack cracked across her face, "I'm sorry." She pleaded.  
"Good girl. Now, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you don't love 'im." He smiled. But Harley couldn't, she was being torn in half for her eternal, unbroken love for Joker and her safety and passion with Blake.

"I-I can't J. I can't." She sobbed as he clobbered her in the mouth. "I just can't." He got up and walked across the cell.

"Then you are of no use to me." He said quietly.

"Wait." She gasped, "What do ya want me to do?" She asked, standing up and brushing her uniform down, "That's more like it." He walked over to her, "Firstly, we're breaking out." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the door, Guards had thickened out over the men's cell block to keep an eye out for Joker but as soon as he'd been delivered he used his expertise in disguise to become a doctor and took a trip to the female cell block. They escaped down the halls, covering their tracks and fleeing out the door just as the sun escaped the skyline of Gotham.

10- Rule

They bolted down the street, and when they got to a deserted alley, Joker pulled her towards him, pushing her against a wall, "You'll be a good girl now won't you?" he asked; she brushed her hand down his face and kissed him, "We'll be in love _forever._" She reassured. They continued to a hideout, "No more of that Pretty Boy either." He commanded. Harley's stomach suddenly dropped, she wasn't sure it was the mention of Blake or the Prison lunch, either way she threw up all over her prison overalls. "Okay Mistah J." She croaked, with a smile on her face, she wiped her mouth and grabbed his hand.

That day Joker and Harley lay low in a tiny hideout, Joker gave Harley her old uniform, 'His favourite' It was a black corset with a red armour buckle-top to go over the top, a red and black mini-skirt, suspenders with fishnet tights and huge platform black boots that had red spikes on the heel. "Whatddaya think J?" She asked as she applied the last of her makeup, her left eye was encased with a red star lined with black eyeliner, and her lips were a crimson that reminded her of her own blood.

When night fell Joker took her to a roof in Gotham, they could see the Asylum. Both stood shoulder to shoulder, Joker's hands were in his pockets and Harley's on her hip. "I think we made it Mistah J."  
"Me too Harl" He agreed. "But for us to truly make it, I need you to do something for me." Harley looked up to Joker, "Anything for you Mistah J." He gave her a gun, she twirled it in her fingers, "I want you to kill your boyfriend." Harley spluttered at his request. "Only way to prove we made it." Joker explained. Harley breathed in heavily and closed her eyes,

"Not tonight J. Not tonight." Joker sighed, "Well why the hell not?"

"I wanna make an impression, tomorrow's never gonna be forgot by anyone." She said weakly with her eyes welded shut. Joker giggled, "_That's _the Harley Quinn I love."

11- Moonshine

Blake went home that night and dreamed of Harley, he knew how good she'd become and he was so close to making her completely his, but he was terrified Joker would do something, he always had this elusive spell on her, he could probably have her back at the tap of his fingers.

No one compared to Harley, she was something so different and exactly what he wanted, any other girl he got would be nothing next to her, that why he was so terrified of losing her, she was left in his life like a burn, left in his life like a scorch mark that couldn't be forgotten for exactly why it was there. Her blonde hair that bounced when she laughed that beautiful laugh like silver bells, he was tired but his eyes wouldn't let him go to sleep, he felt emotionally broken and unable to do anything except wish for her. He decided that one night he'd go out and be Robin, he missed skating along the rooftops and feeling like a diamond sewn into the starry sky of Gotham's tapestry. He was Robin, the Boy-Wonder, had gone through two Batman's before Bruce's return, he'd seen Bruce fall in love and finally fall in love himself, he'd seen crimes and criminal geniuses fall because of the dynamic duo, he couldn't have been happier but felt like he was just swimming towards the shark nest and dangerously close to something he couldn't bear to think about, maybe death, his or Harley's, they had come close before, he constantly recalled that blast at the hospital and the remembrance for everyone that died at the hospital each year, the anniversary for the deaths, Blake constantly felt responsible and as if he should've been in the list of deaths. John Blake GCPD.

But he couldn't afford to think that way anymore, not now he had to sneak around to see the girl he loved, he never thought about what to do in ten years, fifteen or twenty. It wasn't something he thought about in the long-run, it didn't seem like something that could happen in the long run.

Blake looked out of his window, the moon seemed to shine directly on him, he thought of all the mistakes and when he closed his eyes he even thought he saw the outline of two bunches, and her face looking down, her eyes closed, those eyelashes long enough to comb, her lips perfect and plump and her nose, rounded at the tip. He was scared that she'd not be able to endure Joker and just fall back, become his play-thing, his little Jester. His Harlequin.

12- Broken

"You wait here Puddin'" Harley instructed from inside the bathroom, as Joker waited outside the hideout, she'd been in the bathroom for about four hours now and Joker was impatient. "Come _on _Harley, I'm not waiting a minute more for Christ's sake." He heard something clatter in the bathroom.

"You won't have to Puddin', because I now introduce the new and improved Harley Quinn!" She strutted out of the bathroom.

Her hair was of course in tight bunches, but it was dyed jet-black, with tufts of red on the ends and roots, she was wearing skin-tight trousers with one red leg with black diamonds on the thighs and the other black leg with red diamonds, a black velvet bra with red chiffon trailing off it and stopping at her Joker tattoo on her hip, she had her three guns of choice tucked into her belt. "Let's do this." She growled. Joker applauded, "Oh Harley… Harley… Harley. This is what I love to see." He danced down the hall as she led him.

"I know where he'll be." Harley whispered as she cartwheeled across one of the roofs they were standing on. She pointed at an all-night diner that he loved to go to.

"Grab him." Joker shouted viciously.

Harley ducked low and leapt down onto the deli roof; she looked through the dome on the roof and saw Blake at the bar with someone in a cop uniform. With Joker safely out of earshot she let out the tears. She hadn't been lying to Joker because she did love him, but she was lying when she said she'd kill Blake, the outfit change was just a staller, she didn't know what to do, she was stuck between and rock and a hard place, couldn't move as the cement fixed around her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

Throwing herself in the window she landed on her hands and feet, everyone turned around in shock as Blake did a double take, his mouth flew open as the guy he was with pulled out a gun from his cop uniform, Harley put her head up, "You…" She pointed at Blake, "Come with me and everyone will be okay." Blake put his hands up as Harley pulled her Glock out and prodded his back with it, "Start walkin'" As they vacated the diner Harley realized her arm was trailing blood, she was dirty from grime on the roof and her makeup had already smeared all over her face. Confusion flashed all over Blake's face as his hands dropped down by his dies "What, the hell is going on?" Harley smiled out of the corner of her mouth, "I've been instructed to kill you." She responded, her voice cracking. Blake understood, "Oh I get it, by The Joker right?" Harley nodded.

Blake began to shake with fear but didn't let Harley see, Joker was dangerous and Harley had slipped off the spectrum, he saw fire dance in her eyes as the gun shook in her hand. "I have to." Blake held his hands up.

Joker dropped down from his spot, "Ah well isn't this cute, lovers reunited." Harley turned to see Joker, "Do it then, Cupcake." He grinned.

Blake dropped to his knees as Harley held the gun up; Joker wrapped his arms around Harley's waist and kissed her neck, "Go on." He prodded. She gritted her teeth and pressed down on the trigger. Tears were streaming down her face as she imagined the bullet that would go off in her ears, she imagined it going into Blake's chest, and she was terrified of what Joker would do if she didn't pull it. She was terrified that Blake's soul would haunt her, Blake was kneeling with his hands up, his eyes closed, his breathing fast-paced, when his eyes flickered open he looked deep into Harley's eyes.

Her life began to flash in her mind, right up until that very moment when she heard the bang.

Blake's eyes stared further into Harley's he put his hands onto his chest and realized they were bloody, Harley turned around and say Joker holding a smoking gun, he blew it and held out his hand. "Did your job for you, now let's go." Harley looked at Joker, frowning. He jerked his head "Come on."

"No. No." Harley croaked, her voice nearly gone.

She rushed over to Blake, her hands becoming bloody from the gunshot. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, lying on him. She didn't care that her face was now rich with maroon blood. "Blake please." She begged as his eyes moved and looked at her; she put her head up, her hair falling around her face, "H-Harley?" He asked, tears falling down her face and onto his, she stroked his chest, "Yeah?" She responded, kissing him.

"I think… I think I can move now." He shifted his legs from underneath her.

"Blake?" She whispered as he lay down. "Blake. Talk to me." She laid on his chest still, the blood now matting her hair. "Harley, I wish you'd told me." Her tears were so uncontrollable now she couldn't see Blake. Harley's whole body shook with pain.

"I'm sorry." She sighed; her sobs echoing the shell her soul.

"I love you" He groaned, his head flopping to the side. Harley screamed out, in a mix of pain and hurt, noticing that the Joker had disappeared.

"You did this!" Harley screamed at the Joker, wherever he was, "YOU! I hate you!" She screeched, blood all over her now, she was petrified, "Blake, Blake. Please." She begged through tears. "It's not over; it can't be, not yet."

End.


End file.
